This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner hose adapter, and more particularly to such an adapter which can adapt existing vacuum cleaners with built-in electrical connectors to use standardized vacuum cleaner hoses instead of specially fabricated hoses.
In particular, the present invention is directed to a vacuum cleaner hose end adapter for adapting standardized vacuum cleaner hoses to the electrified vacuum cleaner coupling shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,092. To date, the electrified hoses used with the vacuum cleaner coupling of U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,092 required specialized fittings. Such specialized hoses may not be readily available in some instances, and when available, are relatively expensive.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a hose end adapter which enables a standardized, readily available and inexpensive electrified hose arrangements to be adapted to a specialized vacuum cleaner hose connection, and in particular, the specialized electrified hose receptacle of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,092, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.